


Differences Attract

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Ron finds out his soulmate wrote him through their bond by writing on the skin of his wrist. Hermione and Ron learn more about each other before they meet on the Hogwarts Express.





	Differences Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiidelue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiidelue/gifts).



RON POV

It was early in the morning and Ron was waking up to his mother yelling for him to get down to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Coming!” Ron yelled down.

“No he’s not!” George yelled from the room.

“He’s snuggling his blanket!” Fred added.

Before his brothers could spray some water on him or tickle him he jumped out of bed. As he was putting on his robe he noticed something on his right wrist. It said ‘hello’ in pretty cursive writing. He didn’t remember writing that but knowing his brothers it was probably just some prank. He didn’t really find it funny but one never knew with the Weasley twins. He ignored the word until he had his shower because the word wouldn’t come off at all.

He vaguely remembered a few years back when his eldest brother had a word appear on his wrist. According to his dad, this was how soulmates could talk to each other. His heart started racing as he imagined a girl somewhere out there writing to him.

“Oi!” Fred flicked him on the ear.

“Hey!” He pushed his brother’s hand away.

“You daydreaming?” George laughed and his little sister snickered.

“Did you see a pretty girl?” Fred asked and stepped into his personal space.

“What’s this about pretty girls?” Their dad walked by with his newspaper glancing up momentarily before looking back down again.

“What are you talking about? I did not!” Ron replied but blushes.

That’s when Percy came in and Ron couldn’t be happier to see his brother.

“What’s all this about? Mom wants to talk to us. Come on. She’s in the living room.”

They went into the living room but Ron could feel his brothers laughing and whispering the whole time.  
Quickly glancing down Ron noticed the word ‘hello’ had disappeared only to be replaced by ‘what is your name?’.

“Now, children. The summer is ahead of us but your father and I will be plenty busy so do not get into too much trouble, is that understood?”

“Yes mum.” Fred and George said simultaneously. Ron just nodded absentmindedly. His mind was swirling with images of possible girls that were writing him. If only the wrist could portray an image as well.

For the rest of the day all Ron could think about was how to reply. Finally, after lunch time he gently touched his left wrist to send a reply: ‘hello’. It wasn’t Ron’s finest of replies but it wasn’t everyday that one talked to their soulmate.

‘Finally. My name is Hermione.’ appeared on his right wrist within seconds.

‘I’m Ron’.

‘Is that short for something?’

‘It’s Ronald.’

‘Well it’s nice to meet you Ronald. Ron.’

Now that the introductions were over Ron was lost as to how to continue the conversation. Would it be too personal to ask where she lived?

‘Do you go to a school for magic?’ Hermione wrote.

‘I am starting at Hogwarts this year.’ Ron smiled proudly. Hogwarts was, after all, one of the most prestigious schools one could go to.

‘Me too!’

Ron’s face lit up.

“What are you grinning like that for?” Fred asked.

“Am I not allowed to smile?”

“Oh you are but that is a smile reserved for pretty girls. We would know.”

Ron had experience dealing with his brothers but he was too nervous from talking to his soulmate that he couldn’t reply. Instead he locked himself in the bathroom.

‘Maybe we’ll be in the same House.’

‘That would be fun.’

HERMIONE POV

Hermione was sitting down at the coffee table staring at her wrists. She couldn’t help but wonder what her mystery soulmate looked like. She wasn’t too particular about that but it would still be fun to know. The only thing that kept her up at night, before she finally decided to write to him, was whether or not he was intelligent. She embraced her inner Ravenclaw and hoped he had one too.

‘Maybe we’ll be in the same House.’ Ron wrote.

‘That would be fun.’ It was as if he read her mind.

‘What are you most excited for?’ Hermione wrote.

RON

‘Quidditch. And the feasts.’ Ron wrote immediately. He hit himself in the head. Why would he write that? It was stupid. He wouldn’t be surprised if she stopped talking to him now. He really should think about what he writes before he does it.

‘Oh. Well I’m excited for Charms. But really, all the subjects. I can’t wait to take the tour of the library.’ Hermione wrote.

Ron stared at his wrist. He continued staring until a banging on the door startled him.

“Ron, there are other people in the house.” Percy said.

Ron unlocked the door and let him in, instead hoping to take silent refuge outside.  
He then resumed his staring and couldn’t decide what was worse. It was either him writing something stupid like Quidditch and food, or that he would have to start reading a lot of books in order to impress his soulmate.

‘Yes, that sounds interesting. It would fun if they had secret doorways in the library.’

‘I doubt they do. The school has rules.’ Hermione replied. Ron could almost hear the scolding in the imaginary voice.

~~~~fastforward to Hogwarts Express~~~~

HERMIONE POV

Hermione was walking through the Hogwarts Express helping a boy named Neville. She opened the door of two boys who looked like first years.

“Hi! You haven’t by any chance seen Trevor?” She asked.

The ginger looked up at her his mouth full of sweets but didn’t say anything.

“Trevor is a toad.”

The ginger just shrugged.

“No, sorry.” The black-haired boy answered.

“You got one of the most famous Quidditch players as your card!” The ginger suddenly said to his companion, his mouth still half full.

Hermione looked on in disgust and then slowly her mind connected some dots.

“You aren’t by any chance Ronald are you?” She asked, hoping he said no.

“Well, people call me Ron really, how did you know? Wait, is it the ginger hair?”

“Well you like Quidditch and food. You must be Ron.”

Ron frowned.

“I’m Hermione.”

Ron’s eyes widen.

“Oh.... I read some books!” The boy said.

“What?”

“I read some books over the summer.”

“Umm…good for you?” She said, unsure what he was on about. He nervously recanted his reading studies and finally Hermione realized that he wasn’t exactly a reader. He had read the books to impress her and somehow she no longer cared what his likes and dislikes were. He had tried hard to impress her and she hadn’t done that. It had truly put him in a new light. 

She decided to join the two boys all the way to Hogwarts where the journey only begins.

She couldn’t help but grin when she saw him blush as she gently held his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore kudos! :)


End file.
